fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive
---- All feedback in the comments is much appreciated! ---- Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive is an action first person shooter horror Call of Duty game developed by Nakamura Interactive, Morningwood Studios and Tachibana Games, and published by Morningwood Arts. Confirmed by Morningwood Arts, Awakening of the Hive will feature DLC Story Packs for its Zombies mode with a Season Pass including these for free. In addition to DLC Story Packs, Awakening of the Hive also reintroduces Specialized Weapon Variants—first appearing in Call of Duty: Resistance—which are unlocked either through the store or completing certain missions on Apocalypse difficulty as well as through tough challenges. These can be used only in the Campaign as loadout customization. It is sequel to Call of Duty: Infected in that it is confirmed to continue the story of Haley Marcy Rose seen through the eyes of a Roses soldier as well as the stories of the Four Survivors—who will have their own alternate campaign. As mentioned and confirmed above, the game features two campaigns while Zombies mode focusing on the group of 501st soldiers featured in the last game's Survival mode. Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive was announced as the game's sequel and will be released December 15th, 2020. An open beta for Rise of the Hive will be available on November 5th through the 10th, 2020. Campaign The campaign mode features two stories: Haley's campaign continues the story of Haley Marcy Rose through the POV of Thomas J. Fall, while the Four Survivors campaign follows the four in the previous game's Zombies DLC End of the Living. The Four Survivors campaign can also be played in online four player co-op and offline split-screen. Haley M. Rose Missions Prologue *'Reawakening': The remnants have reawakened... Act I: Disturbance *'Knowledge': After the devastation in Japan, you must learn more about what is being called the "Hive." *'Cats and Mice': The 501st HQ in South Korea has been attacked by the Hive. Defend and assist remaining defense forces. *'Fallen': The Fallen Brotherhood have revealed themselves, they claim that you and they have a common enemy. *'Assault': The Fallen will assist the 501st, and a good time too. The Hive have surprise attacked a base in Europe. Act II: Fall of the Shadows *'Struck': The remnants of the Shadows of Darkness need to be neutralized. Neutralize a cell within the Russian mountains. *'Bad Intel': From one of the Shadows you hunted earlier, you learned of a secret Shadow base hidden within Mariana Trench. *'Discovery': After securing the Mariana Trench base, you discovery something real dangerous... *'Follower': From Shadow databases, the large beast is a Hive Nevermore. Destroy it before it reaches Japan. Act III: Awakening *'Aftermath': With the Nevermore defeated, 501st forces across the world report Shadows of Darkness and Hive attacks. Time to revisit old man Wallace. *'Response': The Hive are attacking Japan again. The Fallen Brotherhood are fighting alongside you. Push back the Infected. *'Revelation': The Hive Emperor has revealed himself as Thomas J. Fall. Your mission? Find him. *'Lost in Time': After finally cornering yourself, its a showdown on whose the real Thomas Jenkins Fall. Epilogue *'Epilogue': The evil Thomas J. Fall has reawakened the Hive colonies on Earth. Overrunning 501st military forces and the Surviving Red Star States with hundreds of Hive Nevermore. Characters Protagonist *Thomas J. Fall Antagonist *Thomas J. Fall - (Codename: Hive Emperor) Supporting *Haley Marcy Rose *Wallace Thomas *Jenkins Thomas *James Johnson Factions *501st Corporation *Hive *Fallen Brotherhood *Red Star Federation (Mentioned only) *Allied Nations (Mentioned only) *Resistance against the Federation (Mentioned only) *United States Government (Mentioned only) Four Survivors Missions Prologue *'Four Survivors': Defend survivors in the Aboriginal first nation against large waves of Infected. Act I *'Vengeance': With information collected from an injured Shadows apprentice, Pickle Lake is an area of its ariel corps. Time to strike back. *'Revenge': Pickle Lake was disguised to be an ariel corps base. Capture the Shadow Master before he escapes. *'Retaliation': With the Shadow Master revealing Project Dank, it was how they turned your friends into Infected. Shut down production. *'Resurrection': At the Project Dank factory, you all discover a dark secret kept hidden away... Act II *'Project Hive': With the discovery of what is called the Hive, this unknown organization is worshiped by the Shadows of Darkness. They may be your new enemies. *'Nevermore': The first thing discovered about this Hive are called Nevermore. But there are incoming Shadows of Darkness, fight them off and escape! *'Devastation': With a Hive Nevermore making an appearance and nearly destroying the Kenora area, you need to find a way to take it down. *'Awakening': After the Nevermore's death, an abandoned 501st Corporation command center in the city has received a report of unknown forces have appeared everywhere on Earth. And you have met some new friends. Act III *'Fallen': Following the Fallen Brotherhood, the four of you are about to discover more about the Hive and what they are. *'Containment': The Red Star containment facility might have answers, but its infested with Infected. Clear them out and find what you came for: the Hive Emperor in cryo-sleep. *'Relations': With the Hive Emperor agreeing to help preserve humanity and eventually stop the Hive; Infected, Shadows of Darkness, and Hive forces have come to neutralize the traitor Emperor. *'Revelation': After thwarting the attack, the Hive Emperor has revealed that in order to stop the Hive, the Hive Temple in Switzerland, Europe must be destroyed as it is harboring the last Hive Gravemind. Epilogue *'Epilogue': With the Hive "temporarily" stopped, it should give enough time for what remains of humanity to rebuild. As well as enjoy some time to yourselves. Characters *POTUS Anakin Nakamura *Jimmy Fox *Casey Lee Hall *Yozhikov "Richtofen" Factions *Four Survivors *Infected *Shadows of Darkness *Hive *Fallen Brotherhood *501st Corporation **HAZ Division *Surviving States of the Red Star Difficulties The game uses its predecessor's difficulty settings, though there are minor changes and a new one added. *Infection - Normal (30) amount of Infected A.I. *Virus - 55 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 1.5 *Nightmare - 75 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 2 *Apocalypse - 95 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 3 *Hopeless - 130 more Infected A.I., player damage input set to 5 Weapons Armoury The Armoury is an in-game armoury, similar to the Prestige Armoury. With the news of the game being primarily Campaign and Zombies focused, the Armoury included customization options for the Four Survivors which included helmets, hats, accessories, jackets, pants, and boots. However, only skins were able to be used in the Four Survivors campaign. Outfits were available in the Armoury which gave players the freedom to choose between having full control of their character's appearance, or having an outfit preset. The Specialized Weapon Variants can be used in both Haley's campaign and the Four Survivors campaign, however in Haley's campaign, skins are not able to be used. With Packages, Specialized Weapon Variants not added in Crates will be available to earn. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for Armoury items. Alongside Packages are Credits which can be used as an alternative to earning items through Packages. The only way to earn Credits is through completing challenges and getting them in Packages. Each item in a single rarity cost the same amount of Credits. *'Common' (150 cR) *'Uncommon' (300 cR) *'Rare' (500 cR) *'Epic' (700 cR) *'Legendary' (1000 cR) *'Ancient' (2000 cR) The Limited rarity is used for items that are available for a limited time only, meaning players would need to complete certain challenges or simply log into the game during a time period to unlock Limited rarity items. With the release of the Wiki Users event week, the Ultimately Limited rarity was created only for the skins and Specialized Weapon Variants included as the skins also included voice lines from the users. An (SD), (AF), (EMA), (TF), (HAZ), (SF) are items added with the Specialized Drop, Assault Forces, Eclipse Military Armory, Tactical Forces, HAZ Division, and Special Forces updates respectively. Camouflages Standard *Red - Common *Blue - Common *White - Common *Purple - Common *Orange - Common *Yellow - Common *Pink (SD) - Common *Autumn - Uncommon *Winter - Uncommon *Desert - Uncommon *Woodland - Uncommon *Digital - Uncommon *Urban - Uncommon *Cherry Blossom - Uncommon *Orange Cyborg - Uncommon *Blood Drizzle - Uncommon *Bronze (SD) - Uncommon *Silver (SD) - Uncommon *Marine - Rare *Rising Sun - Rare *Setting Sun - Rare *Bliss - Rare *Orange Tiger - Rare *Blue Tiger - Rare *Red Tiger - Rare *White Tiger - Rare *Blue Cyborg - Rare *Misty Winter (SD) - Rare *Knightfall (SD) - Rare *Emerald - Epic *Ruby - Epic *Sapphire - Epic *Amber - Epic *Onyx - Epic *Larimar - Epic *Gold (SD) - Epic *Shadow Squadron - Legendary *Ghillie - Legendary *Active Camo - Legendary *Diamond (SD) - Legendary *Platinum (SD) - Legendary Specials *Roses - Epic *Flood - Limited *Danks - Limited *Fallen - Ancient Specialized Weapon Variants Standard *Red Star AR-160 - Common *Red Star FN57 - Common *Rebel - Common *S.A.S. - Uncommon *QBB-95 Assault (AF) - Uncommon *KSG Assault (AF) - Uncommon *TX-82 (EMA) - Uncommon *SAR-21 TacForce (TF) - Uncommon *G36C TacForce (TF) - Uncommon *LSAT TacForce (TF) - Uncommon *KSG TacForce (TF) - Uncommon *MC-R870 TacForce (TF) - Uncommon *HAZ SAR-21 (HAZ) - Uncommon *HAZ MTAR-21 (HAZ) - Uncommon *HAZ M240B (HAZ) - Uncommon *MP5 SpecForce (SF) - Uncommon *UMP-45 SpecForce (SF) - Uncommon *KSG SpecForce (SF) - Uncommon *Crescent Rose - Rare *BloodRose (SD) - Rare *Yuri Nakamura (SD) - Rare *K-Vector Assault (AF) - Rare *M39R Assault (AF) - Rare *TXR-98A (EMA) - Rare *M2-Browning X1 (EMA) - Rare *M98B XIII (EMA) - Rare *MNU-21 (TF) - Rare *MNU-338 (TF) - Rare *HAZ MG-4 (HAZ) - Rare *HAZ UTS-15 (HAZ) - Rare *HAZ KSG (HAZ) - Rare *HAZ SPAS-12 (HAZ) - Rare *M4A1 SpecForce (SF) - Rare *M249 SpecForce (SF) - Rare *Ghost - Epic *AR160 Assault (AF) - Epic *M240B Assault (AF) - Epic *M39 DMR Assault (AF) - Epic *MP-443 Grach Assault (AF) - Epic *MP-40 Mark III (EMA) - Epic *Hunter (EMA) - Epic *Queen's Honour (TF) - Epic *HAZ X2h Flamethrower (HAZ) - Epic *Muted (SF) - Epic *Pulse (SF) - Epic *The Rook (SF) - Epic *An Echo (SF) - Epic *Lady of Justice (SD) - Legendary *Kusarigama (SD) - Legendary *Ironwood (SD) - Legendary *John R. (TF) - Legendary *Your IQ (SF) - Legendary *Dokkaebi (SF) - Legendary *R-Mark I (TF) - Limited *Yuri's Last Breath - Ancient *Makarov's Will - Ancient *Mk II - Ultimately Limited *Classic Vibes - Ultimately Limited *Unholy Stigmata - Ultimately Limited *Bursting Stars - Ultimately Limited *Shadow's Reaper - Ultimately Limited Specials *Roses M416 - Epic *Roses P226 - Epic *Thomas' AK-12 - Limited *Fallen MP-40 - Ancient Customization Outfits = Standard = *Red Star Stormtrooper - Uncommon *Red Star Heavy Stormtrooper (SD) - Uncommon *501st Soldier - Uncommon *501st WWII era Soldier - Uncommon *501st Heavy - Uncommon *501st Juggernaut Heavy - Uncommon *Shadows warrior - Uncommon *Shadows apprentice - Uncommon *UN Soldier (SD) - Uncommon *RatF soldier (SD) - Uncommon *Allied Nations Soldier (SD) - Uncommon *FBI Assault (AF) - Uncommon *CIA Assault (AF) - Uncommon *DEA Assault (AF) - Uncommon *Secret Service Assault (AF) - Uncommon *115th SL Guard (EMA) - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Heavy Soldier (EMA) - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Medical Officer (EMA) - Uncommon *Red Star Officer - Rare *501st Officer - Rare *501st WWII era Officer - Rare *501st Sniper - Rare *501st Ghillie Sniper - Rare *Shadows Knight - Rare *Shadows Master - Rare *RatF Officer (SD) - Rare *Allied Nations Officer (SD) - Rare *United States Army Assault (AF) - Rare *Canadian Army Assault (AF) - Rare *Russian Ground Forces Assault (AF) - Rare *115th SL Heavy Guard (EMA) - Rare *Eclipse Army Soldier (EMA) - Rare *Eclipse Army Ranger CTU (EMA) - Rare *Eclipse Navy Trooper (EMA) - Rare *HAZ Assault Trooper (HAZ) - Rare *HAZ Roses Soldier (HAZ) - Rare *SAS Operator (SF) - Rare *FBI SWAT Operator (SF) - Rare *GIGN Operator (SF) - Rare *Spetsnaz Operator (SF) - Rare *GSG 9 Operator (SF) - Rare *JTF2 Operator (SF) - Rare *Navy SEALs Operator (SF) - Rare *BOPE Operator (SF) - Rare *SAT Operator (SF) - Rare *GEO Operator (SF) - Rare *SDU Operator (SF) - Rare *GROM Operator (SF) - Rare *707th SMB Operator (SF) - Rare *501st HAZ unit - Epic *Red Star Engineer - Epic *Shadows High Master - Epic *Master Shadow - Epic *Homeland Security Assault (AF) - Epic *National Security Agency (AF) - Epic *United States Army Heavy Assault (AF) - Epic *Canadian Army Heavy Assault (AF) - Epic *Russian Ground Forces Heavy Assault (AF) - Epic *Eclipse Army Officer (EMA) - Epic *Eclipse Navy Officer (EMA) - Epic *HAZ Heavy Trooper (HAZ) - Epic *HAZ Search and Destroy Trooper (HAZ) - Epic *HAZ Support Trooper (HAZ) - Epic *HAZ Officer (HAZ) - Epic *Red Star Field Commander (SD) - Legendary *Red Star General (SD) - Legendary = Specials = *Roses soldier - Epic *Fallen Knight - Ancient Skins = Standard = *Private John Anders (EMA) - Uncommon *Captain Kara Daniels (EMA) - Uncommon *Captain Andrew McKeller (EMA) - Uncommon *Ashley Fall - Rare *Christina Knapp - Rare *Angela Jackson - Rare *Tristen Kevinson - Rare *Kevin Davidson - Rare *John Anderson - Rare *Laura Weizenbaum (SD) - Rare *Thomas Bridger (SD) - Rare *Colonel Dennis Moore (EMA) - Rare *Lieutenant Colonel Vince Rose (EMA) - Rare *Colonel Jerry Watkins II (EMA) - Rare *Grand General Joseph Johnson (EMA) - Rare *High General Thomas Blackburn (EMA) - Rare *Captain Knox (HAZ) - Rare *Anna Hall - Epic *John Price - Epic *Gary Sanderson - Epic *Lara Rose (SD) - Epic *Lucy Jones (SD) - Epic *Lindsay Fall (SD) - Epic *Commander Sally Valentine (EMA) - Epic *Amsel Caligari (EMA) - Epic *Commander Morris (HAZ) - Epic *Syomin "Dempsey" Porfiriy Tikhonovich - Legendary *Sedelnikov "Nikolai" Avgust Romanovich - Legendary *Kuimov "Takeo" Adam Timurovich - Legendary *William F. Walker (SD) - Legendary *Logan (SD) - Legendary *Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi (EMA) - Legendary *Alain Bourden (EMA) - Legendary *Jack McMack (EMA) - Legendary *Ben Crawford (EMA) - Legendary *Hive Overlord (SD) - Legendary *Hive Emperor (SD) - Legendary *Jenkins Fall (SD) - Legendary *Lewis Anders (SD) - Legendary *Kelly Jackson (SD) - Legendary *James Johnson (HAZ) - Legendary *Athena (EMA) - Limited *Roach - Limited *Xarcoh - Limited *O'Ryan - Limited *Chris - Limited *Xirsch - Limited *TJ - Limited *Daniela Knight - Limited *Gigabyte - Limited *Omnitron - Limited *Gruntijackal - Limited *Haley Marcy Rose (SD) - Ancient *Clan President Angel (EMA) - Ancient *Clan President John Barstow (EMA) - Ancient *Gigabyte - Ultimately Limited *Jenkins S115 SII - Ultimately Limited *GreedySelfish - Ultimately Limited *Crystar800 - Ultimately Limited *IceStormShadow - Ultimately Limited = Specials = *Sebastian MacLeod - Limited *Cody Richards - Limited *POTUS Anakin Nakamura - Ancient 501st Zombies 501st Zombies follows a small 501st fireteam led by Staff Sergeant Ruby Xiao Nakamura as she and her teammates attempt to survive the awakening of the Hive and prevent what it has set into motion. Maps *"Awakening" - An unknown dangerous enemy has awaken! Escape the command base alive. *"The Gravemind" - You are trapped by Infected. Kill the Gravemind. *"The Overlords" - Neutralize the three Hive Overlords in the Berlin ruins. *"Attack of the Trinity" - Defend the 501st Swiss HQ from the trinity forces. *"The NAKA Threat" - Prevent the NAKA Chemical Missiles from being launched. *"The Final Defense" - Defend the 501st remnant base from the Hive attack force. Last Stand *Compound *Research Lab *Motor Pool Survival *Outpost Alpha *Outpost Beta *Outpost Delta *Roses Barracks Characters *Roses battalion **Rose Ten ***Ruby Xiao Nakamura ***Annabelle Johnson ***Jackson Davidson ***Jack Hall *501st Corporation soldiers (Last Stand maps) *501st Corporation Roses soldiers (Survival maps) Game Editions Standard Edition The standard edition included only the game. Pre-order Edition The pre-order edition of the game included the game with one weapon camouflage, two Specialized Weapon Variants, and one exclusive outfit, which are all themed after the Roses battalion and designated as Epic items. Gravemind Edition The Gravemind Edition of the game included the base game with the Season Pass, two exclusive weapon camouflages, one Specialized Weapon Variant, and two exclusive skins. If purchased physically, includes codes for digital content, in-game Credits and the Season Pass as well as official game soundtrack and collectible steelbook. Hive Edition The Hive Edition of the game included the base game with the Season Pass with one week early access to Story Packs, one exclusive weapon camouflage, one Specialized Weapon Variant, one exclusive outfit and skin. If purchased physically, includes codes for all digital content, in-game Credits and the Season Pass as well as official game soundtrack, collectible steelbook, classified 501st files, and concept art of the Hive and Fallen Brotherhood. Game of the Year Edition The Game of the Year Edition included the game (either digitally or physically with steelbook case), the five Story Packs at no cost, bonus content including Roses camo, Roses M416 and Roses P226, and the Roses soldier outfit, Soundtrack and the Classified 501st Files (If bought physically), an Armoury Bundle containing 10 Packages, 5,000 Armoury Credits, and two Specialized Weapon Variant Crates which are the Fallen Brotherhood and 501st Corporation Crates. Downloadable content Season Pass The Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Season Pass costs USD39.99 and includes all the Story Packs for free. However, this does not include Specialized Weapon Variant crates. Story Packs Rise of the Gravemind After escaping the 501st Spanish HQ in Neutral Spain, Rose Ten attempt to make contact with any surviving 501st forces in Europe, but find out only a few survived. After attacking what appeared to be a Red Star facility, they discover an enemy assisting the Infected and what is called the Hive. They interrogate a Shadows of Darkness member and learn about the Infected Gravemind. To which they are later found by said Gravemind. They then chased to Bilbao, a Neutral Spanish industrial port city, where they are trapped by the Infected Gravemind and must kill it before it can cause damage to 501st forces in Europe. Overlords of the Hive With the death of the Infected Gravemind and the threat of it neutralized, Rose Ten are contacted and brought to the Neutral Swiss 501st HQ in Geneva, Switzerland where it has once been the HQ of the GIGN and SAS during a civil war with the Red Star Federation. They learn that the Infected have overrun most of Asia, Europe, Africa, Australia, and the Oceania regions. They also learn that the Hive seem to have command over the Infected through their Hive Overlords, and are sent to neutralize these Overlords in the Berlin Ruins. Supremacy of the Hive With Rose Ten well rested, they are briefed by a 501st General about the Hive and their connection to the Infected and the Shadows of Darkness. They are also told that they are the only unit of the Roses battalion that survived the attacks by the Infected and Hive. Meanwhile the HQ is attacked by a combined force of Infected, Hive, and Shadows of Darkness with most of the 501st personnel being killed in minutes. Escalated Infection After being given orders by a 501st General at the Swiss HQ, Rose Ten discover that the Shadows of Darkness assisted the Hive in raiding missile plants of the Red Star Federation in Federal Russia. They follow them to Federal Korea where they plan to use a missile silo plant to launch the NAKA Chemical Missiles on locations still harboring surviving human populations. Shadows of the Fallen Thwarting the launch of NAKA Chemical Missiles, Rose Ten retreats to Federal Japan where a large force of 501st Corporation soldiers with Fallen Brotherhood allies have been holding up. Commanded by someone who was thought to be dead, the Captain of the Roses battalion Haley Marcy Rose still lives. They are then briefed by their Captain on the war against the Hive, it seems due to their actions, they have a chance. However, a large Hive attack force arrives at their location and everyone is ordered to defend the base. Specialized Weapon Variant Crates The Specialized Weapon Variants in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive are handled and distributed through the use of crates. However, unlike Supply Drops in most Call of Duty games nowadays, crates can only be earned through the game and not by using real world currency. Several crate bundles were announced one week before the game's launch. These included the Fallen Brotherhood Crate, Shadows of Darkness Crate, and 501st Corporation Crate. Sometime after the game's launch, Nakamura Interactive had gotten permission from Rooster Teeth on including a weapons crate with RWBY-themed weapons based on their respective real-life counterparts. Unlike other crates, the RWBY Crate included weapons based on Teams RWBY and JNPR. Fallen Brotherhood Crate The Fallen Brotherhood Crate contains four weapons used by the Fallen Brotherhood. To unlock this crate is to complete Haley's campaign on Apocalypse difficulty. *Fallen Gewehr 98 - Ancient *Fallen StG 44 - Ancient *Fallen MG 42 - Ancient *Fallen M1911 - Ancient Shadows of Darkness Crate The Shadows of Darkness Crate contains four weapons used by the Shadows of Darkness. To unlock this crate is to complete Haley's campaign on Hopeless difficulty. *Shadow PPSh-41 - Legendary *Shadow Mosin-Nagant M91 - Legendary *Shadow SKS - Legendary *Shadow Bren LMG - Legendary 501st Corporation Crate The 501st Corporation Crate contains five weapons used by the 501st Corporation's soldiers. To unlock this crate is to complete the Four Survivors campaign on Hopeless difficulty. *501st SAR-21 - Epic *501st M240B - Epic *501st MG-4 - Epic *501st UTS-15 - Epic *501st SPAS-12 - Epic RWBY Crate The RWBY Crate contains seven weapons of Teams RWBY and JNPR from the ''RWBY''verse. To unlock this crate, players must first complete both Campaigns on Nightmare difficulty, complete the campaign mode for RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, and must complete the RWBY easter egg in the Four Survivors mission Vengeance. *Ember Celica - Legendary *Miló - Legendary *Crescent Rose - Legendary *StormFlower - Legendary *Myrtenaster - Legendary *Gambol Shroud - Legendary *Magnhild - Legendary Eclipse Warfare Trilogy Crate The Eclipse Warfare Trilogy Crate contains several weapons from the Eclipse Warfare series, another series of games published by Morningwood Arts. To unlock this crate, players must have completed all the major easter eggs of the Zombies maps in the Eclipse Warfare games. *M4X1 - Experimental *TXs-6 - Experimental *TXR-104 - Experimental *DTn-64 - Experimental *TXB-10 - Experimental *DTe-12 - Experimental *X2h Flamethrower - Experimental Extinction Arsenal Crate The Extinction Arsenal Crate contains six weapons from the Extinction DLC Season released for Call of Duty: Resistance. To unlock this crate, players must have completed the campaign for Call of Duty: Resistance on Colonel difficulty. Released alongside the Specialized Drop update. *Extinct ARX-160 - Rare *Extinct SA-805 - Rare *Extinct K-Vector - Rare *Extinct Bizon - Rare *Extinct LSAT - Rare *Extinct MP-443 - Rare Packages Packages are a lootbox system used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from that rarity. *'Common' — 95% chance *'Uncommon' — 80% chance *'Rare' — 60% chance *'Epic' — 30% chance *'Legendary' — 20% chance *'Ancient' — 10% chance Packages can also be bought with real money, alongside earning them in-game. Within the in-game store, a single Package is $1.99 USD, three Package bundle is $3.99 USD, five Package bundle is $5.99 USD, twelve Package bundle is $9.99 USD, and the maximum thirty Package bundle is $14.99 USD. Anakin Nakamura, CEO of Morningwood Arts and Nakamura Interactive, respected and cared for its player-base, and not entirely just looking for profit. In an interview with IGN and Major Nelson, he cleverly dissed EA for its use of micro transactions and no support for its player base. Updates Anakin Nakamura revealed on Twitter before the game's release that Awakening of the Hive would receive two types of updates; content updates and event weeks. Content updates would be updates that add content to the Armoury such as weapons, Specialized Weapon Variants, outfits, and skins while Event Weeks would add Limited rarity items the same as the former. Content Updates Specialized Drop The Specialized Drop update was the first update for the game released three weeks after launch that included several additions to the Armoury. *Camouflage **Pink - Common **Bronze - Uncommon **Silver - Uncommon **Misty Winter - Rare **Knightfall - Rare **Gold - Epic **Diamond - Legendary **Platinum - Legendary *Specialized Weapon Variants **BloodRose - Rare **Yuri Nakamura - Rare **Lady of Justice - Legendary **Kusarigama - Legendary **Ironwood - Legendary *Outfits **Red Star Heavy Stormtrooper - Uncommon **UN Soldier - Uncommon **RatF Soldier - Uncommon **Allied Nations Soldier - Uncommon **RatF Officer - Rare **Allied Nations Officer - Rare **Red Star Field Commander - Legendary **Red Star General - Legendary *Skins **Laura Weizenbaum - Rare **Thomas Bridger - Rare **Lara Rose - Epic **Lucy Jones - Epic **Lindsay Fall - Epic **William J. Walker - Legendary **Logan - Legendary **Hive Overlord - Legendary **Hive Emperor - Legendary **Jenkins Fall - Legendary **Lewis Anders - Legendary **Kelly Jackson - Legendary **Haley Marcy Rose - Ancient Assault Forces The Assault Forces was the second update to the game, following the Specialized Drop update three weeks prior. Assault Forces included many additions to the Armoury, including assault-styled outfits. The SWVs were reintroduced from the Assault Forces DLC Season released for Call of Duty: Resistance. *Specialized Weapon Variants **QBB-95 Assault - Uncommon **KSG Assault - Uncommon **K-Vector Assault - Rare **M39R Assault - Rare **AR160 Assault - Epic **M240B Assault - Epic **M39 DMR Assault - Epic **MP-443 Grach Assault - Epic *Outfits **FBI Assault - Uncommon **CIA Assault - Uncommon **DEA Assault - Uncommon **Secret Service Assault - Uncommon **United States Army Assault - Rare **Canadian Army Assault - Rare **Russian Ground Forces Assault - Rare **Homeland Security Assault - Epic **National Security Agency - Epic **United States Army Heavy Assault - Epic **Canadian Army Heavy Assault - Epic **Russian Ground Forces Heavy Assault - Epic Eclipse Military Armoury The Eclipse Military Armoury was an update released for the game that included several weapons from the Eclipse Warfare series as well as a few Specialized Weapon Variants. Other items included were outfits and skins from the series, including the novels. To unlock Athena's skin, players would need to log into the game between August 26th to August 30th, 2019. *Weapons **DTa-45 assault **DT-50 assault rifle **TX-82 carbine rifle **MPX-24 SMG **PX-90 SMG **PPSX-41 SMG **MP-40 Mark II **DTm-240 LMG **TXR-98A HMG **M2-Browning X1 HMG **V-61 sniper rifle **M98B Mark II **X44 Revolver **M9x Mark II **TX-46 pistol **FX-57 sidearm *Specialized Weapon Variants **TX-82 - Uncommon **TXR-98A - Rare **M2-Browning X1 - Rare **M98B XIII - Rare **MP-40 Mark III - Epic **Hunter - Epic *Outfits **115th SL Guard - Uncommon **Eclipse Army Heavy Soldier - Uncommon **Eclipse Army Medical Officer - Uncommon **115th SL Heavy Guard - Rare **Eclipse Army Soldier - Rare **Eclipse Army Ranger CTU - Rare **Eclipse Navy Trooper - Rare **Eclipse Army Officer - Epic **Eclipse Navy Officer - Epic *Skins **Private John Anders - Uncommon **Captain Kara Daniels - Uncommon **Captain Andrew McKeller - Uncommon **Colonel Dennis Moore - Rare **Lieutenant Colonel Vince Rose - Rare **Colonel Jerry Watkins II - Rare **Grand General Joseph Johnson - Rare **High General Thomas Blackburn - Rare **Commander Sally Valentine - Epic **Amsel Caligari - Epic **Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi - Legendary **Alain Bourden - Legendary **Jack McMack - Legendary **Ben Crawford - Legendary **Athena - Limited **Clan President Angel - Ancient **Clan President John Barstow - Ancient Tactical Forces The Tactical Forces was an update added to the game, releasing three after the Eclipse Military Armoury update. The update added in several base weapons and their Specialized Weapon Variants. Some SWVs were reintroduced from Call of Duty: Resistance's Tactical Forces DLC Season. To unlock the R-Mark I SWV, players need to complete the Call of Duty: Resistance campaign on Colonel difficulty. *Weapons **F2000 **L85A2 **CZ-805 **AK-5C **MTAR-21 **JS2 **MP7 **MX4 **QJY-88 **RPK-12 **AMR-2 **Scout Tactical Elite **SR338 **SCAR-H SV **Shorty 12G **MP-412 **DEagle **M32 MGL *Specialized Weapon Variants **SAR-21 TacForce - Uncommon **G36C TacForce - Uncommon **LSAT TacForce - Uncommon **KSG TacForce - Uncommon **MC-R870 TacForce - Uncommon **MNU-21 - Rare **MNU-338 - Rare **Queen's Honour - Epic **John R. - Legendary **R-Mark I - Limited HAZ Division The HAZ Division was an update added to the game on October 6th, 2019, three weeks after the Tactical Forces update. The update was mainly focused around the 501st Corporation PMC unit of the same name, including outfits, skins, and Specialized Weapon Variants. *Specialized Weapon Variants **HAZ SAR-21 - Uncommon **HAZ MTAR-21 - Uncommon **HAZ M240B - Uncommon **HAZ MG-4 - Rare **HAZ UTS-15 - Rare **HAZ KSG - Rare **HAZ SPAS-12 - Rare **HAZ X2h Flamethrower - Epic *Outfits **HAZ Assault Trooper - Rare **HAZ Roses Soldier - Rare **HAZ Heavy Trooper - Epic **HAZ Search and Destroy Trooper - Epic **HAZ Support Trooper - Epic **HAZ Officer - Epic *Skins **Captain Knox - Rare **Commander Morris - Epic **James Johnson - Legendary Special Forces The Special Forces was an update added to the game on October 27th, 2019. It reintroduced SpecForce SWVs and added new content to the Armoury, including Special Forces-based Specialized Weapon Variants as well as outfits from real-world counter-terrorism and special forces groups. *Specialized Weapon Variants **MP5 SpecForce - Uncommon **UMP-45 SpecForce - Uncommon **KSG SpecForce - Uncommon **M4A1 SpecForce - Rare **M249 SpecForce - Rare **Muted - Epic **Pulse - Epic **The Rook - Epic **An Echo - Epic **Your IQ - Legendary **Dokkaebi - Legendary *Outfits **SAS Operator - Rare **FBI SWAT Operator - Rare **GIGN Operator - Rare **Spetsnaz Operator - Rare **GSG 9 Operator - Rare **JTF2 Operator - Rare **Navy SEALs Operator - Rare **BOPE Operator - Rare **SAT Operator - Rare **GEO Operator - Rare **SDU Operator - Rare **GROM Operator - Rare **707th SMB Operator - Rare Event Weeks Wiki Users The Wiki Users was a three week event that began on September 1st 2019 and ended on September 22nd, 2019. The event week included various Ultimately Limited skins of Wiki users as well as Specialized Weapon Variants correlating with them. The challenge needed to unlock the skins differ from each other. To unlock the RoachTheIntelCollector skin and the Mk II, players would need to log into the game two days in a row. To unlock the Jenkins S115 SII skin and Classic Vibes, players would need to hear Haley Marcy Rose say "I hope you are not staring where I think you are" in any mission of her campaign. To unlock the GreedySelfish skin and Unholy Stigmata, players would need to get 222 headshots, armshots, and legshots in any Soul of the Machine or standalone map in Call of Duty: Zombies in a single match. To unlock the Crystar800 skin and Bursting Stars, players would need to obtain 1776 kills in any mode using any weapon. To unlock the IceStormShadow skin and Shadow's Reaper, players must have completed the main and major easter egg on Ascension 218. *Specialized Weapon Variants **Mk II - Ultimately Limited **Classic Vibes - Ultimately Limited **Unholy Stigmata - Ultimately Limited **Bursting Stars - Ultimately Limited **Shadow's Reaper - Ultimately Limited *Skins **Gigabyte - Ultimately Limited **Jenkins S115 SII - Ultimately Limited **GreedySelfish - Ultimately Limited **Crystar800 - Ultimately Limited **IceStormShadow - Ultimately Limited Roach Chronicles The Roach Chronicles was the last Event Week that began on November 3rd and ended on November 17th, 2019. It included Limited rarity skins of characters from the Roach Chronicles. Being the last Event Week and with Morningwood Arts' high respect for community developer RoachTheIntelCollector, one map from "Reformed History", "Rebirth of Gruntijackal", "Day of Judgment", "The Hands of Destiny", and "The War Machine" are included alongside "Day of the Departed", all remastered for Semblance 3.0. The update also introduces the Soulless weapons Harbinger, the Silverlight, the Oblivion, and the Scorpion as wonder-weapons. *Maps **Station Eleven **The Beginning of the End **Doomsday **The Attack **Army of Metal **Day of the Departed *Skins **Roach - Limited **Xarcoh - Limited **O'Ryan - Limited **Chris - Limited **Xirsch - Limited **TJ - Limited **Daniela Knight - Limited **Gigabyte - Limited **Omnitron - Limited **Gruntijackal - Limited Trivia General *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' is the second Call of Duty game to feature online campaign co-op and offline split-screen co-op. The first being Call of Duty: Black Ops III. However this is only available in the Four Survivors campaign. *When the Season Pass was announced, Morningwood Arts tweeted out "ROSES," hinting at the five DLCs coming to the game post-launch. **"R" is the initial of the "Rise" in the first DLC. **"O" is the initial of the "Overlords" in the second DLC. **The first "S" is the initial of "Supremacy" in the third DLC. **"E" is the initial of "Escalated" in the fourth DLC. **The second "S" is the initial of "Shadows" in the fifth DLC. *Many players have complained that playing on Hopeless difficulty was too hard, however they did not demand a change as it had presented a very tough but worthy challenge. *Players, fans, and YouTubers have joked about Nakamura Interactive's use of the same weapons from other Morningwood Arts Call of Duty games. *Due to timeline conflicts with Campaign and Cooperative, the storyline of Cooperative was stated to be an alternate timeline rather than having it in the same timeline as the Campaign which would conflict with its events. *Despite being listed as available only on the Xbox One X and PlayStation 4 Neo versions of the Xbox One and PS4 respectively, the game is nonetheless still playable on those consoles. *The Epic and Legendary rarities have swapped colours. Campaign *Like the first game, if the player is idle too long or stares at an NPC for a long period of time, they will say something to the player. These were included in for humourous purposes. **A list of what Haley will say to the player if idle too long. **#"Hey, Thomas! Drop the chips, we got work to do!" **#"Thomas, you're scaring me. Are you awake, or you sleeping with eyes open?" **#"Come on, Thomas! You can daydream about ladies later!" **#"Fine. You want to stay here while our mission fails?" **#"You're going to be telling the Chiefs why we never finished our mission, Thomas." **#"Hey, get your head back in the game and let's go." **A list of what Haley will say to the player if staring at her too long. **#"What? Something on your mind, Fall?" **#"You know, the last guy who was staring at me that long ended up with a broken nose." **#"I hope you are not staring where I think you are." **#"You wanna confess? Go ahead!" **#"There. I blinked. You won." **#"Thomas, you won our staring contest twice." **A list of what the NPCs will say to the player if idle too long. **#"Psst. Thomas, the Commander is watching." **#"I don't think Thomas is feeling alright, ma'am." **#"Stop daydreaming about the Commander, Toms." **#"Come on, Thomas." **#"Snap out of it, Toms." **#"Brass aren't going to approve of your daydreaming!" **A list of what NPCs will say to the player if staring at them too long. **#"You need something, Thomas?" **#"Yeah, I'm ugly. Lead the way." **#"I'm not moving from this spot, Thomas." **#"But I just got here." **#"Why are you staring at me like that?" **#"I have a girlfriend, Thomas. Well sort of." *In the Four Survivors Campaign, if there is a player with the Haley Marcy Rose skin, and another with the Clan President Angel skin, Angel will say that Marcy looks similar to his younger sister Haley Fall. **In the Eclipse Universe novel Rise of an Angel, Clan President Angel describes his younger sister Haley with brown hair, blue eyes, and being about 4'10" tall, and Haley Marcy has these exact same features. Category:Articles by Jenkins S115 SII Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action Games Category:Morningwood Arts Call of Duty series Category:Call of Duty Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One X Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games